


I'm waking up

by CiaraSky



Series: 12 Days of Christmas - Bellarke Style [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge, Bellarke Christmas Challenge, Day 12: Monty's Eggnog Shenanigans, F/M, Jasper is a Bellarke Fanboy, Octavia and Lincoln are being cute, Truth or Dare, a bit smutty, and a dare from Jasper to Bellamy gets him and Clarke into a supply cupboard, and a shirt's coming off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaraSky/pseuds/CiaraSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day after Christmas and Monty brought some eggnog and of course this in combination with Truth Or Dare leads to some things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm waking up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at summaries but yeah that's it. Also I'm not the best smut writer but I am trying. Title from "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons. Not beta'd.

It’s the day after Christmas which wasn’t really anything more than a hot meal with everyone gathered in the mess hall and a speech by Kane. But it was more than any of them could have hoped for in the beginning.

So now they are sitting in Monty’s and Jasper’s compartment and there isn’t really enough space for all of them, but they make it fit. Octavia sits on Lincoln’s lap who has finally recovered from the experiments in Mount Weather, and he looks exhausted and ill, but he holds Octavia in is arms like she’s his lifebelt and can’t seem to take his eyes off her and that makes Clarke smile. Also Monty and Jasper grew close again. All the trouble everyone went through, it threatened to tear the two of them apart, but things have been quiet around Camp Jaha for a while so everyone could settle down.

And her and Bellamy? She looks at him, talking excitedly with Jasper about something she doesn’t understand, and somewhere deep inside her, the realization that they are in this together makes her feel happy. Relieved, too. He proved to be much stronger and much less of an asshole than he seemed to be at the start. And he’s much more than that. He’s a happier person. He cares deeply about others, especially about his sister, but he can also make crucial decisions. He’s so much more than you could guess at first glan…

“Hey daydreamer,” Raven says, swaying a cup in front of her. “You’re in or not?”

“In?” Clarke’s confused. “In what?”

Raven laughs and shoves the cup into Clarke’s chest, and she looks at it dumbfounded.

“What’s that?” she asks, taking the cup and inspecting the liquid inside.

“Eggnog, dumbass,” Monty says from where he’s sitting next to Jasper on the bottom bunk bed, shaking a bottle out of which he then starts to pour another cup.

“We’re playing _Truth Or Dare_ ,” Octavia adds, turning away from Lincoln for a second which only results in him pulling her even closer.

“Oh no,” Clarke objects, shaking her head and shoving her cup away from her. Bellamy looks at her irritated.

“We came here to a good evening, Princess, and now you don’t wanna play?”

Hearing it like that makes Clarke bite her lip. She did agree to them having a nice night, but she didn’t know it’d involve something like that.

“Maybe _Never have I ever_ then?” Bellamy asks in hope of getting Clarke to not just sit aside and watch them have fun.

“I’d rather stay with _Truth Or Dare_ if we play anything,” Clarke says slowly and Jasper starts to cheer.

“Well, let’s see if the Princess can have fun,” Jasper says with a smirk and puts an empty bottle on the table between Clarke and Bellamy. He looks around at Raven, her and Bellamy. “Ready? Ok, go!” He spins the bottle and retreats back to his place on the bed and they all watch the bottle spin and spin and spin until it comes to a stop, pointing at Raven.

“Raveeen,” Jasper says and with a smile and rubs his hands together. “Let’s see… ah, okay. _So_ , who do you think is the sexiest person in this room?” He wriggles his eyebrows and Raven just laughs a bit miserably. She looks around at everyone and her eyes come to a halt on Clarke.

“Clarke,” Raven says, still looking at her. Everyone’s quiet for a second before Octavia, Jasper and Bellamy start laughing and cheering. “What?” Raven snaps at them and they stop.

“Just… a surprise,” Bellamy says, still smiling. “No offense.”

“None taken,” Raven states, but her voice speaks another story. “My turn.” She spins the bottle forcefully and it takes a minute before it slows down and comes to a halt on Lincoln.

“Okay Lincoln. What’s your worst fear?” Raven’s eyes are fixed on Lincoln and Clarke looks at him too, but she also sees the horrid expression on Octavia’s face.

“That question is not okay,” O interjects, but Lincoln lays a hand on her forearm and it shuts her up. He then looks from Octavia over to Raven with a serious look.

“It used to be being banished from my village,” he starts. His voice is still shaky from his recovery, but he says it with a lot of determination. “Then it was seeing Octavia being hurt. Then it was never being normal again when I was in Mount Weather. But now I am here.” He pauses and takes a deep breath, looking around the room. “Now, there isn’t really anything to fear. But I fear this uncertainty. That Earth could still throw something at us we did not see coming that would tear us apart.” At the end, he looks at Octavia.

“Oh… that was deep,” Monty says a few seconds after Lincoln ended and Jasper nods. Clarke still tries to wrap her mind around what Lincoln said, and it is true. They do live in uncertainty. They can’t think about it every waking moment, but it’s an underlying fear that fuels every of their actions.

O gets up to spin the bottle because she was on Lincoln’s lap, and when the bottle stops, it points at Bellamy.

“You can ask something,” Lincoln says to Octavia and Jasper wants to object, but Raven tells him to shut up because it doesn’t matter who asks the question.

“Okay big brother,” O starts with an evil smile. “I dare you to… lick Monty’s face.”

Monty’s eyes almost fall out of his head and he shakes it in disbelieve.

“Oh come on Monty, don’t be such a wimp,” Bellamy almost purrs as he makes his way over to Monty, grabs his chin to hold him in place and licks a stripe over his cheek.

“URGH!” Monty says disgusted and rubs the stripe of salvia from his skin. “You’re so gross, O.”

Everyone just laughs. Clarke decides it’s time for her to take her first sip from the eggnog and when she does, she’s surprised it tastes better than she thought. So she takes another sip.

Now Bell spins the bottle. It points at Raven again. Bellamy grins.

“I dare you to go out and kiss the first person that comes across your way.”

Raven cocks her chin and gives him a challenging look.

“Easy peasy.” She stands up and exits the room, leaving the door open. She crosses the corridor, pushing a button to open up the door to the outside. The night sky’s visible over the trees in the distance and Raven looks left and right in search for anyone. That’s when a security guard – in his twenties, stocky, his rifle at the ready, passably good looking – comes along. “Hey, Drake,” Raven shouts and Drake makes his way over at her. When he is within reach, Raven lays a hand around his neck and pulls him close, kissing him passionately.

“Uh, what…?” They hear Drake say dumbfounded, and Raven just grins, shrugs her shoulder and gets back inside.

“See? I told you that wasn’t difficult,” she simply says as she sits down and gets the bottle spinning again.

“Anyone a new cup?” Monty asks as the bottle slows down and gets Raven’s and Jasper’s cup, filling them up. Then the bottle stops midway between Bellamy and Clarke. So Raven spins again. Takes a sip from her Eggnog. And the bottle stop and points at Clarke.

“Ahh, great,” Raven says joyfully, clapping her hands together. Then she smirks. “So Princess. Did you ever have fantasies about anyone in this room? And if yes, who was it?”

Raven’s gaze lingers on her, and not just hers, so Clarke begins to feel rather insecure. She’s not the type of person to daydream about someone else, especially not after they came down here with the drop ship and everything was a mess, but when you’re lying awake at night listening to your mother’s shallow breathing, you think about loads of stuff (which is really awkward if your thoughts go in _that_ direction, but hey, sometimes you can’t help it). Mostly, “stuff” meant Bellamy. Because hell, they _have_ grown close, and she cares about him. And sometimes it confuses her because back then after she had escaped Mount Weather, she had fallen into Bellamy’s arm like a drowning person holding onto a lifebelt and she hadn’t realize until that point what Bellamy meant to her. He was more than an ally. He was also more than a friend. He was like a missing piece falling into its place and it fitted so excruciatingly good, she just took it as it was. And realizing, and _accepting_ , this, her thoughts then propelled into a whole different direction.

“Clarke?” Raven says and it brings her back into reality.

“Yes,” Clarke says before she pours the rest of the eggnog down her throat. She needs to be drunk for this shit.

“Yes as in… you did?” Bellamy asks her and when their eyes lock, Clarke wants to tear her eyes away, but changes her mind. She keeps staring into Bellamy’s eyes when she says: “Yes.”

“Oh my god this is so obvious,” Octavia giggles from her place over on the bed. Out of the corner of her mind, Clarke can see Raven look away from her and Bellamy over to O, but the two of them don’t break their eye contact. In the second before everyone looks over at them again and Clarke really needs to look away, Bellamy raises his eyebrows as to say “Are you going to say what I think you’re going to say?”

The rest of the group looks back from Octavia over to them but Clarke just holds out her cup to Monty.

“If we wanna keep playing this game, I’m gonna need a lot more of that stuff of yours,” she demands, so Monty takes her cup.

“As you wish,” he says as he fills it.

“So who is it?” Raven asks excitedly as she hands the full cup over to Clarke. She allows herself another sip before answering.

“Bell,” she says without hesitation because putting off the evil hour doesn’t make it any better.

“HA! I knew it!” Jasper says, pointing his finger with his cup in hand at Clarke.

“I guess you never paid attention to him topless, did you?” Raven comes to her aid and a knot inside Clarke unbinds itself slowly. Maybe it’s because of the eggnog showing its effect, maybe it’s because she realizes that this isn’t as bad as she thought it would be.

 

*

 

Several rounds later, it is finally Jasper’s turn. Clarke has emptied a second cup already and takes a sip from her third one when the bottle stops on Bellamy and Jasper starts laughing maniacally.

“He’s so drunk,” Raven whispers to her amused, and Clarke has to chuckle.

“Aren’t we all?” she responds and Raven has to suppress a laughter by clutching a hand over her mouth.

“Alright, Bellamy,” Jasper then says matter-of-factly, touching his chin conspiratorially. “I dare you to spent _Seven Minutes In Heaven_ in the supply cupboard on the corridor wiiiith… Clarke!” He shouts the last word and points at her, grinning widely.

Clarke did totally not see that coming. Did he wait all this time to use what she said in the beginning against her? _For her?_

She looks over at Bellamy and she finds her disbelieve reflected on his face. Then she turns around to Jasper and gives him what she hopes is an unfazed look.

“You think you’re being clever, don’t you?” she asks him as she stands up, taking one last sip from her cup.

“Yes I do,” Jasper says with a face that says “how could you think I was capable of less?” Deep inside, Clarke realizes that he _is_ being clever. She remember how he eyed her and Bellamy after they got them back from Mount Weather, his little smirks and winks and it all makes sense.

“Come on Bellamy,” Clarke says, rounding the table and holding her hand out to him. He looks up at her with a questioning look, but then takes it. As they make their way out of the door, O, Jasper and Raven come after them.

“This one there,” Jasper says and points at a small door on the right of his compartment. Clarke strides over, opening it and peeking inside.

“It’s empty,” she says.

“And dark,” Bellamy suddenly says next so her, leaning over her shoulder and peeking into the room.

“That’s the spirit!” Jasper then says behind them, putting a hand on both of their backs, shoving them into the room. “Have fun!” he says before he closes the door and they hear him lock the door.

Clarke eyes adjust just slowly to the darkness inside the cupboard. The small slits in the door provide just enough light that is faintly illuminates the features of Bellamy’s face. He looks down at her.

“So,” he says and she can see he’s smirking. “You had fantasies about me?”

She hates that side of Bellamy but she can’t do otherwise but chuckle. It’s the eggnog.

“You heard Raven,” she says, looking up into Bellamy’s eyes. He takes a step closer.

“Yeah,” he breathes almost silently, the warmth of his breath sweeping across her skin gently. She shivers. “But I know you better than that. You’re not the girl to swoon over me being topless.”

Clarke huffs a laugh and rolls her eyes.

“Yeah I guess you know me better,” she admits.

“But I can also see the way you look at me,” Bellamy says bluntly, and Clarke has to gasp for air. Was it really that obvious? “I remember how you used to look at Finn.” He takes a step closer still. Their chests are almost touching and his breathing now constantly sweeps across her face. “It’s not so different from the way you sometimes look at me.”

Out of the corner of her eye she can see him reaching out for her, and then she feels his fingertips on the side of her hips. It’s like she’s being electrified. Her breath hitches.

“You have that look sometimes too,” she manages to whisper before Bellamy’s lips latch onto hers. His grip on her hips intensifies, not yet pulling her closer, but rather as if she could float away from him at any second.

His lips are soft and she can taste the eggnog on them. Her hands act on their own accord, sliding up over his forearms to entangle behind his neck. She pulls him closer.

Their breathing gets more erratic and then she feels Bellamy’s mouth open slightly. She takes at as an invitation to let her tongue slide over his lips. She can feel how his breath stutters before he pulls back and rests their foreheads together.

“I thought about this for a while now, Princess,” he admits and she wants there to be light, to see all of the feelings reflecting in his eyes at this moment. Instead she only sees him smirk his characteristic smirk. His fingers now play around at the hem of her shirt. Their eyes lock again and Bellamy’s smirk vanishes. His mouth hangs open slightly and he licks his lips.

“Do you wanna kiss me or torture me?” Clarke asks desperately and a mischievous look appears on Bellamy’s face.

“Torture you,” he says before he bends down and places an open-mouthed kiss onto her neck. And another one. He roams his hands across the small of her back, pulling her closer until they are flush together. Clarke breath becomes heavier with every kiss Bellamy peppers across her skin, getting lower and now nibbling across her collar bone. She brings her hands up to bury them in his black curls. Bellamy now brings his hands back to the hem of her shirt, gently sliding them underneath, touching her skin. Clarke’s eyes flutter close and she shuts the world out.

Bellamy’s fingertips travel across her skin and every connection of their skin makes her want to pull him closer. She bucks her hips to press them against Bellamy’s again, and he stops kissing her to look at her. Even in this almost-darkness Clarke can see the lust in Bellamy’s eyes. Her own skin feels hot and her cheeks must be rosy red from her arousal.

“Now kiss me properly,” Clarke half-whispers demandingly. Bellamy didn’t need to be told twice. He lunges forward and their lips clash against one another, and Bellamy pushes further until Clarke’s back hits the wall. She laces her fingers through the belt loops of Bellamy’s trousers and pulls him as close as she can, then letting her hands slide over to his back, sliding over his ass. Bellamy’s hands now wander upwards over her belly, then slightly touching the sides of her breasts and now it is her breath that hitches. But Bellamy doesn’t stop kissing her. Instead, he prods his tongue against her lips, almost begging to bring their tongues together. She opens her mouth slightly and their tongues touch for the first time. Clarke takes deep breath.

Their tongues swirl around one another, dancing and twirling. Bellamy’s hands are drifting still further up, now sliding over her neck and coming to a halt on her jaw. His grip intensifies and Clarke feels a heat building up in her abdomen. She wants him closer. She brings her hands to the seam of his shirt and pushes it upwards. Bellamy leans back a few inches and Clarke just smirks and cocks her eyebrows.

“Guess I swooned over you being topless a bit after all,” she says and Bellamy chuckles.

“Then off with it,” he agrees and lets Clarke pull his shirt up and off. She throws it into one corner of the room. Then her eyes travel across the sight before her.

“It’s too damn dark in this room,” she complains, sighing miserably. She brings her hands up to rest on Bellamy’s chest. He then again presses their hips together. “Oh dear Lord,” Clarke whimpers and Bellamy smirks wider than before. “I shou… I should thank Monty for his eggnog,” she murmurs before she leans forward and kisses Bellamy’s skin, her hands wandering over his belly and back. His hands roam through her blonde hair and GOD this right here was long overdue.

“Yeah you’re right,” Bellamy breathes and shit did she just say that out loud?

A click from the direction of the door makes her stop in her tracks. Mere moments later Jasper pulls the door open and the bright light causes Clarke to hold her hand before her eyes.

“THIS WAS SUCH A GOOD IDEA!” Jasper yells from where he’s standing and Clarke sees the rest of them join him. Bellamy’s hands still rests in her hair and her other hand his still on his back.

“One way to resolve that sexual tension,” Raven says and winks at Clarke. Octavia leans onto Jasper’s shoulder and grins at them.

“I guess we should let them stay in here, they don’t look like they are finished,” she says loud enough for Clarke and Bellamy to hear it and if Clarke still had Bellamy’s shirt in her hand she would have thrown it at them now at the latest.

“Fuck them,” she hears Bellamy mumble just before he brings his lips down onto hers again. Clarke’s so surprised she closes her eyes and slightly sighs into the kiss. She then just hears the other’s ramble back and slamming the door shut, but not before Raven shouts “You go girl!”

Moments later, Bellamy nibbles at her bottom lip before pulling back.

“I’m gonna find a way for us to not be interrupted the next time,” he whispers, looking into her eyes. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life. So please feel free to write something :3 And I am happy whenever I finish something and don't hate it by the end, so yeah.  
> tumblr is m-rphy.tumblr.com


End file.
